Waiting For The Love Of A Traveling Warrior
by Natureboy3
Summary: Fireheart feels guilty about Cinderpelt's accident. But he doesn't have time to talk to her. They start meeting in secret, then disaster strikes. FirexCinder. Songfic for Traveling Soldier.


**A.N.: Hey everybody! I was browsing YouTube when I found a video called Forbidden Love~Fireheart and Cinderpelt by kinkajouluver. Go watch it for the full summary. I loved it and decided to make a story about it. I don't own Warriors, the YouTube video, or Travelin' Soldier. I wish I did,** **but I don't**. **Let's get going.**

Fireheart gazed across the ThunderClan camp at Cinderpelt. He cringed at the way she limped, feeling it was his fault. He should never have let his past apprentice go out on her own. Watching her, he wished to go talk to her.

The ThunderClan warrior had been going to talk to her every day since her accident. But because he was a warrior, his duties kept him busy. Bluestar walked across camp, turning to Fireheart as she passed.

"Fireheart, I want you to lead a hunting patrol." said his leader. Reluctently, Fireheart tore his gaze away from Cinderpelt and went to do as she asked. Before leaving camp, he paused beside Cinderpelt.

"Cinderpelt, I know we can't talk as much as we used to, would you meet me at the training hollow at moon high? We can talk then." Cinderpelt looked at the ginger tom from the herbs she was mixing out side the medicine den. She looked hesitant at first, but then her eyes glowed with her enjoyment at the idea.

"Okay, Fireheart. Training hollow at moon high," Cinderpelt agreed.

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens  
Sat down in a booth a cafe there  
Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gave him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little lowShe said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go._

Cinderpelt emerged from the ferns at the edge of the training hollow. Her heart soared at the sight of Fireheart sitting in the moonlit space. She stepped up to the ThunderClan warrior and bowed her head.

"Good evening Fireheart? How are you?" she mewed. The two explained pleasantries until they noticed almost too late that dawn was breaking.

"We have to leave! You'll meet me here in two days right? Same time?" Fireheart asked. Cinderpelt nodded.

"Of course Fireheart. Two days at moon high."

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I've got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's comin' home_

Fireheart watched as the tabby that was Tigerclaw disappeard through the entrance to the Thunderclan camp. He had been able to stop the evil cat's plan to murder Bluestar at the last minute and Bluestar had exiled Tigerstar as a result. As the meeting was breaking up, Fireheart made his way over to Cinderpelt.

"Cinderpelt, I don't think we should meet to each other anymore. It's too dangerous!" he insisted. Cinderpelt looked at him.

"Please, Fireheart! I want to see you just one more time! Will you meet me at the usual place and time?" Fireheart gave her ears a swift lick.

"Of course Cinderpelt! Same time and place," the tom agreed.

_So the letters came  
From an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be lovin'  
All of the things he was so scared of  
Said when it's gettin kinda rough over here  
I think about that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while._

Cinderpelt was quivering with excitement. This was it! She loved Fireheart, and she was going to tell him so. When she entered the hollow though, a horrifying sight met her eyes. There was Fireheart, the cat she loved, lying down in a pool of blood with his throat cut.

"Fireheart!" she yowled, racing over to her fallen love. Fireheart raised his head weakly.

"Cinderpelt, is that you?" he meowed quietly, his voice very weak.

"Yes, Fireheart! Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Cinderpelt said, her voice cracking with tears. Fireheart shook his head sadly.

"No, Cinderpelt. Already I can feel StarClan calling me. Tigerclaw did this to me, beware of him Cinderpelt. And...I love you" Cinderpelt sobbed aloud and pressed her face into Fireheart's blood soaked pelt.

"I love you too, Fireheart."

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home._

Bluestar started the gathering with the news.

"I have terrible news, Fireheart has been murdered." Cinderpelt did not hear the rest of Bluestar's announcement. Tears streaming down her face, she looked up at Silverpelt.

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For the list of the local Vietnam dead  
Cryin' all alone under the stands  
Was the piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and no body really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Cinderpelt blinked through her tears to see a star shining up in Silverpelt, shining brighter then the others. Was that Fireheart watching her? Suddenly, a familiar scent wafted around her and Fireheart's voice spoke softly in her ear.

"I will wait for you always, Cinderpelt. Until you can join me in Starclan forever."

_Never more to be alone _

_When the letter says a soldier's coming home._

**A.N.: Don't forget to review and watch the video on YouTube. I don't own it! Again, review! This is my first songfic.**


End file.
